kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Murasaki Immortal
A Murasaki Immortal '''is a race in the Supernatural System, which is mostly seen in Kazaki's M-Series labeled stories. They are immortals who can shapeshift into any person or object and can only die when they abolish a special contract. Their contract person is Kurumi Murasaki, who gives them the powers. Immortality Rules When a person is given immortality directly by Murasaki-sama, that person will have to be given a pledge to do (or not to do) something otherwise his/her soul will become fragmented (back then people thought that these souls perish in existence). Fragmented means that the soul's fragments will scatter all through the world, thus rendering his or her existence almost impossible. The only way to put the person together is by using Hexacode manipulation. Murasaki Immortality can be transferrable, but only with limited amounts. For example, if a legitimate MI gives immortality another person, that person can only have half of the powers, but can still live forever. However, they do have the advantage of not having to fulfill the contract, because the only have half of the powers. Immortality is given by touching the person's shoulders with both hands and letting a certain power of gratitude take over both persons. Standard Powers *Immortality *Teleportation *Shape-shifting and voice changing *Can heal wounds by absorbing blood *Increased strength, stamina and speed *Increased knowledge and memory capacity *Able to speak many languages Known MIs and their Contracts *Kurumi Murasaki-''' leader of the MIs. She has no contract and she is the one who gives contracts to MIs. However, she does seem to get tired of living around with people. *'Eiji (Aji) Murakata '- one of the earliest MIs. His contract is that he should not kiss the person he loves, which was later revoked by Murasaki in the second arc because of her pity towards her sister, Ena/Minako, who also loves Aji/Eiji so much. *'Takeshi (Moto) Tadashi' - also one of the earliest MIs, and Aji's older brother. His contract is that he should not kiss his own brother, which he accidentally did when his brother was defending himself and tricked him. He became an evil person due to an "incident" with his brother 100 years ago, but was later forgiven when Null and Murasaki-sama started the resurrection project for him. Rumor has it that, it was Murasaki-sama's feelings for Moto that led her to agree with Null for the project, since Null also became a vessel of one of Moto's soul fragments. *'Klas Sergefort'- a much later MI, during the 90s. He was a young kid who died in vain, getting jealous of his sister-in-law, Rachela, who was the legitimate daughter of his father, while he and his mother were thrown out because her mom was a prostitute. After becoming an MI, he sought revenge and that's where the events in Of Faith comes in. *'Naoko (Debug) Asahi'- a much newer MI than Klas, who is also a Time Traveler and a Zeryte. She is known to be the "prodigy child" or "chosen one" of the Three Goddesses because she is the one who unites three races. She became a Time Traveler first, due to being the reincarnation of one of Minako/Ena's students (Madoka), then she became a Zeryte. And afterwards, she became an MI with a contract of simply being the president of the group. It was later revoked by Murasaki because she thinks Null makes a better president. This happened after the "integration" ceremony. Category:Exclusive Terms